


Perdu et retrouvé

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, ficlet en réponse à un prompt de kyluxcantina sur Tumblr, le thème de la semaine était "perdu et retrouvé"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: One person getting lost on a mission. The other person finding them.





	Perdu et retrouvé

Hux jura pour la millième fois de la journée en sentant un filet d’eau de pluie se glisser dans son cou, juste entre sa peau et le tissu de toute façon détrempé de son uniforme. Cela faisait des heures qu’il tournait en rond dans cette foutue forêt. Son comlink ne captait aucun signal, l’écran de son datapad était en miettes et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il avait déjà passé ici – beaucoup trop, à son avis. Il lança son pied en direction d’un innocent tronc d’arbre, espérant évacuer un peu de sa colère. Tout ce qu’il gagna fut une intense douleur au niveau des orteils, une blessure à son amour-propre et une cascade de gouttes gelées qui lui dégoulina sur la tête, achevant de ruiner sa coiffure.

Le général plaqua rageusement ses mèches rousses sur son crâne et continua à avancer. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il avait renoncé à faire attention à ses vêtements. Il évitait d’y jeter un œil, mais il se doutait qu’ils étaient maculés de boue et de feuilles mouillées. Hux nota mentalement que la première chose qu’il ferait, à son retour sur le _Finalizer_ , serait de les jeter. Si toutefois il parvenait à rentrer. La probablilité d’un tel évènement semblait se réduire de seconde en seconde, mais il refusait de se laisser abattre.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Hux devait se rendre sur une petite planète de la bordure extérieure pour une inspection de troupes. C’était une tâche qu’il déléguait ordinairement à ses capitaines, mais la section concernée était constituée de jeunes recrues et il avait préféré s’en occuper personnellement. Un bon discours, il n’y avait que ça de vrai pour redonner du courage aux hommes ! Malheureusement, l’Upsilon qui les transportait avait subi une avarie en plein milieu du chemin, et ils s’étaient lamentablement écrasés sur la première lune qu’ils avaient trouvée.

Enfin, c’était ce que Hux en déduisait vu qu’il s’était réveillé absolument seul non loin de la carcasse brisée de la navette, encore fumante malgré la pluie battante. Il avait mal partout, et une profonde coupure barrait sa joue droite, juste entre la mâchoire et l’oreille. A en juger par le sang qui couvrait ses mains et son visage, ses hommes avaient dû le croire mort, et l’avaient abandonné ici. Après avoir repris ses esprits, le général avait tenté de remettre en marche le système de communication ou les générateurs de secours, en vain. Il n’avait alors pas eu d’autre solution que de marcher pour se réchauffer, et s’était enfoncé dans la forêt en espérant trouver un abri.

Seulement voilà, il était maintenant complètement perdu. Impossible de retrouver le chemin de l’Upsilon. Si personne ne se rendait compte de sa disparition… il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui l’attendait. La luminosité déjà pas terrible commençait à baisser, et à cause des épais nuages qui cachaient le soleil, Hux ne verrait bientôt plus rien. Il avait froid et son uniforme gonflé d’eau collait à sa peau. Il avait faim, aussi, mais il ne savait pas reconnaître les plantes comestibles et il préférait sauter un repas que mourir empoisonné par un quelconque végétal. En tant que général, il avait de plus nobles projets – et aucun n’impliquait sa mort à un âge aussi jeune de toute façon.

Sa principale préoccupation était la nuit à venir. Ainsi désarmé, affaibli par la marche, Hux constituait une proie facile, et il ignorait si la faune locale était amicale ou non. Plusieurs fois, il avait cru entendre des grondements autour de lui. Si une bête décidait de s’en prendre à lui pour un faire son dîner, il ne ferait pas le poids. Surtout dans l’obscurité. Après avoir étudié le périmètre à la recherche d’une arme, le général avait fini par repérer une branche assez longue et assez pointue pour constituer une lance acceptable. Il était conscient que ça ne suffirait pas à le défendre, mais avoir quelque chose à serrer dans ses mains le rassurait un peu.

Lorsque la forêt devint trop sombre pour qu’il puisse se déplacer sans risquer de se prendre les pieds dans la première racine venue, Hux décida de s’arrêter. Il se hissa avec difficulté jusqu’aux premières branches d’un arbre épais, s’installa aussi confortablement que possible contre l’écorce rugueuse et attendit, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de l’eau sur les feuilles. Curieusement, malgré la faim, le froid et l’angoisse d’être perdu dans ce trou pour toujours, la musique délicate et irrégulière de la pluie l’apaisa, faisant remonter en lui le souvenir des longues journées sur Arkanis. Hux laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié ces instants de son enfance, et s’en enveloppa comme d’une couverture.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un rugissement juste au-dessus de lui. Il manqua de perdre l’équilibre en se redressant. Le son des propulseurs ioniques d’un Upsilon était reconnaissable entre tous. Quelqu’un était venu à sa recherche ! En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il distingua la lueur des projecteurs de la navette ; puis la lumière faiblit et le vrombissement sourd des moteurs cessa, signe que l’appareil s’était posé non loin. Fébrilement, Hux tâta ses poches à la recherche de son comlink, mais le petit objet demeura inerte lorsqu’il tenta de l’allumer.

Sa déception se mua en terreur lorsqu’il aperçut deux grands yeux jaunes juste en face de lui en tournant la tête. Et qu’il entendit le feulement de l’animal. Sans réfléchir, Hux se laissa tomber à terre. Il atterrit lourdement dans la boue, et le choc résonna jusque dans sa tête. Sa blessure se remit à saigner, et il sentit un filet chaud couler sur sa peau glacée. Avec horreur, il réalisa que l’odeur du sang risquait d’exciter l’animal, et il crispa son poing sur la lance qu’il n’avait pas lâchée dans sa chute. Avec un peu de chance, le fauve s’empalerait sur la pique s’il essayait de lui sauter dessus. Avec un peu de chance… si l’équipage de l’Upsilon l’avait repéré… Le général ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur que tout ne finirait pas comme ça.

Quelqu’un cria son nom. Hux reconnut immédiatement sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir la lueur rouge et instable du sabre de Kylo Ren transpercer l’animal. Il vit l’ombre du chevalier s’immobiliser, ses sens en éveil à la recherche d’autres adversaires. Puis Kylo éteignit son arme et se précipita vers Hux, s’agenouilla à ses côtés sur le sol détrempé.

Tremblant sous l’effet de la peur qui retombait, le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou de Kylo, et fut immédiatement enveloppé en retour par le corps puissant du guerrier.

\-          Est-ce que tout va bien ? murmura ce dernier.

Hux laissa échapper un gémissement en réalisant qu’il avait cru ne plus jamais l’entendre, et resserra son étreinte.

\-          Je vais bien… je m’étais juste… perdu… répondit-il d’une voix cassée par le soulagement.

\-          Mais je suis là maintenant. Je t’ai retrouvé, fit simplement Kylo en caressant ses cheveux. Je t’ai retrouvé.

Dans la pénombre, Hux lui sourit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) La traduction en anglais est en cours!


End file.
